To LOVE-Ru - Siblings
by muumitfan
Summary: Saruyama finds out that he has a sister and is really surprised about it.


A girl was walking on Sainan Town's street's to get to Kenichi Saruyama's house and when she knocked the door Saruyama's mother came to open it.

"Oh Kamiko. How have you been?" Asked the mother.  
"I've been fine." Said Kamiko happily.  
"That's good to hear. Well anyway Kenichi's in his room." Explained the mother.  
"Thank you for the info, i'll go greet him right away." Said Kamiko and started to climb up the stairs.

When Kamiko reached Kenichi's rooms door she knocked the door and he said that she can come in.

"Hello Kenichi." Greeted Kamiko with a smile.  
"Uuuh hello." Greeted Kenichi confused.  
"How are you?" Asked Kamiko curiously.  
"Firstly: Who are you?" Asked Kenichi.  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I am your twin sister." Revealed Kamiko happily.  
"WHAT?!" Shouted Kenichi shocked.  
"You heard me. We're siblings." Repeated Kamiko with a smile.  
"But if you're my sister, why haven't mom and dad told about you and why haven't you lived with us?" Asked Kenichi while being confused.  
"Oh, mother said to me that her friend was depressed because she didn't get any children so mom gave me to her to make her happy." Explained Kamiko while smiling.  
"How did you find about this?" Asked Kenichi.  
"I've always known about this. Finally i wanted to live here to spend time with my real parents and you." Explained Kamiko with a happy tone.  
"This is a bit hard comprehend but alright." Said Kenichi.  
"I'm sure it is but it's true." Explained Kamiko.  
"Well anyway, what's your name then sis?" Asked Kenichi curiously.  
"I'm Kamiko and you were born first." Said Kamiko.  
"Oh, your my little sister but only few seconds or minutes." Said Kenichi.

After their little chat Kamiko looks around his brothers room and notices some dirty magazines.

"It looks like you like to read dirty stuff, huh?" Said Kamiko with a seductive tone.  
"*Gulp*." Kenichi swallowed some spit in his mouth.  
"Ha ha, don't worry i don't mind that you're interested in those things." Explained Kamiko.  
"Uuuh why?" Asked Kenichi confused.  
"We're siblings after all." Said Kamiko with a smile.  
"Ok then." Answered Kenichi.

After that Kamiko goes to her room that her mother prepared and placed her stuff to different places and then her mother entered the room.

"Kamiko, you'll be attending to Sainan High. Your brother attends to that school too actually." Explained the mother when she came there.  
"Ok mom, i'll follow big bro to school then." Said Kamiko while placing her clothes inside a wardrobe.

The mother then leaves and some time passes when Saruyama enters the room this time.

"By the way sis." Started Kenichi.  
"Yes big brother?" Asked Kamiko curiously.  
"This might sound all hooey to you but aliens attend our school." Explained Kenichi.  
"Aliens? Wow that's awesome but why do you bring that up?" Said Kamiko excited.  
"Some of the aliens have tails, an alien who doesn't attend our school but is still seen there is made of dark matter and she also a weapon and an assassin who changed thanks to my friend, two other assassin aliens that changed thanks to him too and so on. Oh and a ghost." Explained Kenichi carefully.  
"Huh, that means it won't be boring there." Answered Kamiko.  
"Uh you believe in me?" Said Kenichi surprised.  
"Well i'm still going to see it myself anyway." Answered Kamiko.  
"Y-Yeah." Said Kenichi.  
"Can you tell about your friend?" Suggested Kamiko.  
"Well he's really clumsy but he's kind hearted and always helps someone in need. He's also engaged to one of the aliens that has tails and and is the next ruler of their planet." Explained Kenichi.  
"He's a prince now?" Said Kamiko surprised.  
"Yeah." Answered Kenichi.  
"Hmm, how clumsy is he?" Asked Kamiko curiously.  
"He sometimes trips on nothing and grabs girls' private parts but doens't mean any harm." Explained Kenichi.  
"Poor guy. i'm sure he's not a pervert thought." Said Kamiko.  
"He isn't. If you meet him, he has orange hair and is seen helping others." Explained Kenichi.  
"Understood. If i see him, i'll be kind to him too when he's being kind to me." Responded Kamiko.

After that Kenichi leaves the room and they go to sleep.  
The next day Kenichi and Kamiko walk to school and when they get there Kamiko immediately runs to look for the principals office but get's lost.

"Aww maaaan, i think i should've asked big bro to lead me the way." Said Kamiko with a sad tone.  
"Where do you need to go?" Asked a boy curiously.  
"To the principals office." Answered Kamiko with a smile.  
"I can lead you the way then." Said the boy.  
"Orange hair... HEY, you're the boy that my big brother told about." Said Kamiko after examing the boys hair.  
"Huh?" Said the boy confused.  
"Tee hee, he told me that you're really kind hearted and you can be clumsy." Explained Kamiko.  
"Uuuh ok then." Said the boy.  
"What's your name by the way? I'm Kamiko." Asked Kamiko curiously.  
"I'm Yuuki Rito." Said Rito with a smile.  
"Ah ok." Said Kamiko while curtsing.  
"Why did you do that?" Asked Rito.  
"My brother also said that you're a ruler of an alien planet so that's why." Explained Kamiko.  
"Um ok." Said Rito.

Rito then shows the way to Tear's office and then leaves to his class.  
When Rito reached his class, his friends were talking together and laughing together. Rito talked with them for a bit when Honekawa came to the class.

"Ok we'll be getting a new student here again." Said Honekawa.

Everyone then started to talk about the new student when she came inside the class.

"Hello! I'm Kamiko Saruyama and it's a pleasure meeting you all." Said Kamiko happily.  
"WHAT!" Shouted some boys and watched towards Saruyama.  
"So i have a sister, i know, it's shocking. I was surprised too." Explained Saruyama.  
"It's surprising that you have a sister Saruyama." Said Rito surprised.  
"We're twins Rito." Said Saruyama.  
"Why haven't she lived with you then?" Asked Yui.  
"Our mothers friend didn't have any kids so she gave me to her." Explained Kamiko.  
"Oh ok." Said Yui.  
"Uuh this class is kind of full." Said Kamiko while looking around.  
"Oh i made an invention that gives us more space." Said Lala and placed it back in the class.  
"Are you sure it's safe Lala?" Asked Rito concerned.  
"Yukikaze helped me to improve this." Explained Lala happily.  
"That's good to hear." Said Rito.  
"Oh thank you for showing the way to the principals office Rito." Thanked Kamiko happily.  
"Always ready to help when it's needed." Answered Rito.

After that they start the class and some hours later when school ends, Kamiko had become friends with every girl Rito has become friends with and she likes them and then the two siblings return home.


End file.
